


Deflowering SHIRO☆NYA

by MinawaKitten



Series: Kink Club Adventures [2]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Blindfolds, Light Bondage, Lingerie, M/M, Sex Toys, Unrequited Love, camboy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-13 01:01:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15352734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinawaKitten/pseuds/MinawaKitten
Summary: Tonight the beloved saucy and slutty BLACK♡CAT will be streaming a one time event!He will take the virginity of his precious master -- the pure and soft hearted Dom, SHIRO☆NYA!Tune in quickly as there are a limited number of viewers allowed for the livestream for this special event!{ Pregame AU }





	Deflowering SHIRO☆NYA

**Author's Note:**

> back at it again with useless porn
> 
> rad, the rantarou rper from our group, talked me into this and then other people egged me on  
> so heres some porn of camboy shuuichi fucking his boyfriend before an audience 
> 
> also the unrequited love does not apply to shuuichi and rantarou, they are massively gay and in love

Beautiful. Beautiful. Beautiful.

His beloved is absolutely beautiful like this.

Dressed in a pretty pearly white corset trimmed with pale pink lace and ribbons -- it nicely emphasized his chest -- along a pair of white ruffled panties -- it hardly did anything to hide his throbbing leaking erection that peeks over the band of the underwear -- silky white stockings and a pretty pale pink ribbon around his neck, he looks absolutely beautiful. The cute white cat ears in his wavey light green hair and the white floofy cat tail anal plug snugly in his virgin ass had him thrilled.

Combining this all with how his dear lover was blindfolded, his wrists bound behind his back as he sits on his knees, legs spread apart and he bites his pretty pink painted lips -- the whole scene is absolutely breathtaking.  


* * *

   
Shuuichi usually did his shows alone, under the pseudonym BLACK♡CAT, as he needed some way to make money to pay rent. Unfortunately, the rules of his school forbade him from getting a job, and given he couldn't rely on his parents -- they’ve forgotten to pay the bills for him too many times -- he knew he _had_ to get a job no matter what.

So, he became a camboy.

He never would have expected he would have met one of his fans in person, much less forging a genuine and loving relationship with them. The boy in question being Rantarou Amami, who was a NEET. He was shy and nervous, always willing to take any sort of abuse as he truly believed he deserved it but he always gave Shuuichi the best and cared for him in every way possible.

Shuuichi always returned the favor, showering him with tender love and affection, making him the best meals and tending to whatever he needed. May it be as something as simple as a hug or a kiss on his cheek. It also made Shuuichi rather happy that Rantarou was completely understanding of his circumstances.

So much he would occasionally join his streams as SHIRO☆NYA.

A number of his fans were enraged at first to see their beloved BLACK♡CAT being so passionately kissed and fucked by another man, but soon enough that tune changed as the viewers were enthralled by the Master-Servant dynamic they shared on air and how happy their beloved BLACK♡CAT looked while his partner looked genuinely starstruck and in love.  
  
This lead to an influx of demands from his fans, calling for BLACK♡CAT to fuck his partner during the show, saying the servant should also please his master. The idea of intimately taking his partner before an audience thrilled Shuuichi and Rantarou’s flustered expression as he agreed only aroused him further.  


* * *

  
Shuuichi’s soft hands cups Rantarou’s cheeks, causing him to let out a trembling breath as their lips met in passionate kiss. The soft sound causes a smile split across Shuuichi’s face before plunging his tongue into his partner’s mouth. Rantarou whines into his mouth, desperately trying to sloppily kiss him again and again but with his hands bound behind his back he can't pull his beloved in for more kisses and he has no choice to take what Shuuichi offers him.

“Oh Shiro. . . you’re so beautiful. . .” Shuuichi coos, gently running his thumb over Rantarou’s lip. The soft whimper makes a smile spread across his face. He presses his lips to Rantarou’s once again as his hands reach up and paws at his lover’s chest, who mewls softly and weakly struggled against the bindings.

“You adore it when I play with your chest, right~?” His beloved nods his head as fast as he could. Shuuichi couldn't help the grin that spread across his face.

Goodness. He never knew Rantarou could be so submissive in bed, if he did, he would have fucked him senseless long ago. . . but this moment was perfect. He would fuck his beloved, drive him wild, before an audience and they all would know Rantarou belonged to him and him alone.

Shuuichi’s black painted lips trail down his partner’s neck, stopping to suck and nibble on his pulse.

“B-Black. . .” Rantarou pants, helpless as he’s teased by his beloved. Shuuichi gently tells him to spread his legs just a bit, just by giving his pretty legs a squeeze. Rantarou effortlessly follows his orders, allowing Shuuichi to carefully slide his stockings down his legs and press kisses to the exposed flesh.

He would occasionally pause, gently biting the skin to leave behind a trail of red skin and smeared black lipstick. Rantarou, his precious Rantarou, made such beautiful sounds as he whimpered and softly moaned. Shuuichi strokes his cheek and gave him a chaste kiss on his pretty red lips before changing positions with his partner.

“You really are cute Shiro. . .” Shuuichi whispers. Leaning back against his large plush pillows, Rantaro’s flushed body is supported against his torso, and they’re both facing the camera now. He can feel the way his beloved’s body trembles against his own and it simply _excites_ him.

The way Rantarou shyly presses his legs together is kinda adorable, but this won’t do any good. His soft fingers glide over Rantarou’s marked legs and understanding the signal, he opens them with a trembling breath. “And you’re so smart too. . .” Shuuichi praises.

Rantarou softly whimpers, drinking in the praise the other is giving him. He loves it. He absolutely loves being Shuuichi’s Master that adores him and caters to all of his needs -- and in this situation, his precious, needy, eager sub. Knowing Shuuichi is touching him and showing off his body to the world fills him with utter excitement and pride in knowing he’s the only one that can fill this role.

Shuuichi’s fingers delicately traces the rim of his filled ass, occasionally teasing him by pulling or pushing the plug back into his needy, well lubricated hole. Rantarou bites his bottom lip, trying to stop himself from screaming out and pleading for the other to plunge his fingers inside him.

His flushed and blindfolded face presses against Shuuichi’s shoulder, whimpering as his beloved’s hand suddenly gropes his ass. His ass is nowhere as big or plush as Shuuichi’s but the viewers are going wild, calling their lovely SHIRO☆NYA crude names -- like slut or whore -- and admiring the way his plush ass jiggled and how the skin slowly started to bloom red as BLACK♡CAT gave it a few slaps.

“Oh darling, you look so beautiful like this. . .” Rantarou finds himself twitching and writhing against Shuuichi’s chest as the plug is finally pulled from his ass. Shuuichi’s fingers dive inside without hesitation, showing off the state of his stretched hole to the audience with perverse and pleased look on his pretty face.

Rantarou’s toes weakly curl against the sheets, so flustered and exposed he attempts to shut his legs but his partner refuses to let that happen, using his other hand to keep his legs open. “Your pretty hole is gaping so much. . . you want to be filled so badly, don't you?” Biting those pretty pink lips, Rantarou nods his head against the other’s shoulder while his chest heaves with anticipation and utter embarrassment. He suddenly lets out a loud squeal of surprise, followed by a moan as Shuuichi’s long slender fingers slip inside and easily find what he played with hours ago when he prepped him.

“You need to use your words Shiro.” Shuuichi whispers into his ear, his voice soft, low and teasing. “I can’t give you what you want if you don’t tell me what you want love.”

“I-I. . .” Rantarou lets out a trembling breath. His entire face is flushed red under the blindfold and he tries to roll his hips to apply more pressure to his prostate as Shuuichi’s fingers ground against it. Oh god. The pressure is so good. _Too_ good _._

But, he stops and Rantarou nearly _cries_ from the loss. He weakly arches back and rocks his hips, trying to force Shuuichi’s fingers deeper inside him but the other quickly withdraws before he can get what he desperately needs.

“Master Shiro. . . You need to use your words, remember?” His beloved gently chides him as he takes a handful of his pretty wavy hair and cranes his head in his direction. Rantarou weakly whimpers and bends to his partner’s will. “Your slutty pet can't help you if you don't give me orders or tell me what you desire. . .” His lips brush against the shell of his ear and his hot breath tickles his skin. “Are you craving for your slutty hole to be filled? Have me fuck you until your slutty hole is overflowing with cum? Do you want the world to see how much of a slut you are?” All of these crass words whispered in his ear causes the fire in his gut to grow stronger and stronger. His cock throbs with need, the red head oozing precum and drooling on the sheets between his legs

“P-Please. . . .” Rantarou begs in a delirious and needy state, writhing against his bindings as drool rolls down his chin. “Fuck me. . . Fuck me until . . . u-until all I can think of is your cock. . .” With those magic words Shuuichi gently kisses his neck while his hand wraps around his cock. His hands are so soft and delicate but also so firm in their motions. Rantarou arches his back, moaning as the familiar warm heat coils in his gut.

He’s so close already. . . !

The gentle warm and loving touch of his beloved, the soft hot words in his ear as he coaxes him and the thrill of being watched while he comes undone. All of it is too much. He cums, splattering white on his corset and his beloved’s hand. . . and he knows. He knows Shuuichi is licking his hands clean, gazing right into the camera as he does so.

Rantarou lets out a shuttering breath of anticipation as Shuuichi guides him into his lap. His beloved’s hands rest on his hips before taking handful of his ass as they kiss. Rantarou needly whines into the kiss, trying to press his body against his partner. Shuuichi smirks against his lips, parting the cheeks to show off his twitching needy hole that wanted to be filled do badly.

“B-Black. . . p-please. . . fuck me. . .” He begs, rolling his hips back. Shuuichi firmly holds his hips still, making him let out a sound between a sob and a beg.

“Now, now,” Shuuichi coos. “This is your first time,” His voice is so gentle and warm as his thumbs run over the skin of his hips to calm him down. “I wouldnt ever want to hurt you love. . .” The gentle tone, the absolute love and care for him makes tears run down his face. His shoulders tremble and a soft sob escapes him. Shuuichi immediately looks concerned and hurries to untie the blindfold from his love’s eyes.

He’s immediately met with tearful eyes that look to be full of so much love and disbelief that he has someone who so caring and loving his life. Shuuichi easily reaches around and unlocks the cuffs with the emergency release. Rantarou’s arms immediately wrap around his body, holding him tightly, quietly sniffling as he pressed his face to his shoulder.

A calm smile crosses Shuuichi’s face as he threads a hand through his lover’s hair. He gently kisses Rantarou’s temple, whispering again and again he loves him so much. A feeling he most certainly returns but he simply can't understand.

He can't understand why someone as wonderful as Shuuichi would love him, a useless NEET. Someone that deserves to be pushed around and mistreated for simply existing as he could never give anything back to anyone. . . and yet, Shuuichi is just so happy to be with him. To hold his hand, to kiss him, to make him nice meals, to take care of him. . . To simply love him.

God.

 _He_ loves _him_ so much.

Shuuichi gently cups his cheek in the palm of his hand, Rantarou leans into the touch and sighs in content as his partner wipes away his tears. Shuuichi’s expression is still so loving as warm despite the fact his actions has ruined the show and he should be--

“Haa--! Shuu--” Rantarou bites his lip as Shuuichi suddenly thrusts his hips upwards, his hot cock rubbing against his needy ass. Rantarou quickly brings a hand to his mouth in an attempt to muffle himself but the other grabs him by the wrist and pries his hand away, letting everyone hear his loud heated moans as the head of Shuuichi’s cock pressed against his entrance. “B-Black. . .” He softly whines.

“Lower yourself on it, nice and careful love. . .” Shuuichi says with that soft loving look in his eyes and the hand that holds onto his wrist moves slowly to intertwine fingers with him. Rantarou’s blush only grows worse and darker once more with Shuuichi’s following words; “I want to watch this moment -- the moment my cock slides inside your ass -- again and again.”

H-How could he say such crass words in the moment. . .?

But, Rantarou nods his head, giving Shuuichi’s hand a squeeze before following following through with his orders. With his one free hand, he carefully guides the head of his partner’s cock to his twitching and waiting entrance. His breath trembles as he slowly lowers himself, unintentionally squeezing Shuuichi’s hand once more.The camboy kisses, sliding his tongue into his mouth and making lewd and obscene sounds to distract him as the hand on Rantarou’s hip eases him down on his cock little by little. He gently whispers into his ear that he’s doing so good as he’s halfway in, filling him with both pride and embarrassment.

Rantarou is at a complete loss of how long it takes for his ass to meet Shuuichi’s thighs. . . and he can't even understand _why_ the other was so patient with him and let him take his time. There’s no way there’s as many viewers as before. . . how many would be interested in him taking a cock that slowly? He makes the motion to turn his head but Shuichi quickly yanks his hand from his own and firmly places them on both of his cheeks. Rantarou violently blushes as he is greeted with the sight of Shuuichi’s bare face. It seems while he was distracted, his lover removed the black lace mask from his face, revealing his loving and yet blushing face to him.

“Only me. . .” Shuuichi whispers softly. “Look only at me as we make love Rantarou. . . The world may be watching. . . but your pretty face is mine alone. . .” He closes his eyes, tenderly kissing his lover and Rantarou eagerly kisses back, wrapping his arms around Shuuichi to bring him just a little closer.

Shuuichi rolls his hips forward, forcing a loud shuttering gasp out of Rantarou as his cock pushes deeper into him and of course his partner gives him a cheeky grin in response as he takes hold of his hand once more.

Blushing, Rantarou gives his hand a squeeze and he carefully lifts his hips, quickly bringing it down and impaling himself. It. . . It didn’t really feel great. In fact, he grimaces. Shuuichi lifts his other hand to stroke his cheek, telling him to take it slow. Shuuichi then shifts his hips to help make a nice rhythm and find Rantarou’s prostate once more.

Shuuichi proves himself to be quite experienced because soon enough he hits head on, causing Rantarou to arch back, loudly moaning. His moaning and whining only grows louder, longer and more draw out as Shuuichi sinks his teeth into his neck.

“’s so good. . .!” Rantarou moans, grinding his hips at the base of Shuuichi’s cock before lifting his hips up once again. His cock leaked at the tip, splattering precum on his corset but he could care less. The feeling of his beloved Shuuichi inside him was too good to bother focusing on anything else. “M-My Shuu—! He’s inside me. . .! Hngh—!” Shuuichi quickly pulled him into a searing kiss, swallowing all of his moans, like he greedily took his cock up his cute round ass.

Rantarou desperately clung to him, begging and pleading for more and more without words. He was close. They both were. A-And the feeling of Shuuichi’s hand closing around us cock as he bounced on his lap, basically ruttig against his hand was too good.

Shuuichi. . .

A-Ah. . . Everything with Shuuichi was so good. . .

“C-Cum inside me—!” Rantarou moans, pulling away from the kiss. His face is flushed pink, his eyes at desperate and the way his ass clenched around his cock with absolute _need_ makes it hard for Shuuichi to not fulfill his request. Shuuichi firmly plants his hands on Rantarou’s hips, yanking him down onto his lap.

Shuuichi came, and he too did in his partner’s hand, filling his insides with a white hot heat. Rantarou looked as if he completely lost it. His eyes rolling back into his head and his tongue hanging out of his mouth. Shuuichi continued to play with his sensitive insides by rocking his hips and stirring up the cum inside him. Rantarou nearly shrieked with utter ecstasy which made Shuuichi grin smugly. He places a hand on the back of Rantarou’s neck, making his trembling body lean against his own. His golden eyes peek over his shoulder as he gazes right into the camera.

“Goodnight everybody~” With that sing song voice, Shuuichi lifts the camera’s remote off the nightstand and presses the off button.

Once the cameras are off, Shuuichi lets out a shaky breath and Rantarou attempts to push off his body but Shuuichi refuses to let him go. Instead, he gently leads the other into his backside and carefully pulls out. Cum gushes out of Rantarou’s used ass, making him moan with a cute flushed expression on his face. God. Shuuichi is absolutely certain his master is the cutest.

“Y-You don't have to take care of me. . .” Rantarou mumbles, his cheeks flushed red. The way he clutches the sheets under him and that timid expression only makes Shuuichi _want_ to care for him more. He carefully leans down, kissing Rantarou on his forehead.

“Of course I don’t _have to_ but _I want to_.” He smiles, gently brushing the minty green hair from his sweaty forehead. “You always take care of me after the show or after sex together, I want to do the same too!” His kind and loving words only serve to make Rantarou blush even more. He wants to complain but the loving and warm expression in Shuuichi’s face makes him unable to do so, so he simply rests his hands on his stomach.

Shuuichi kisses his forehead once more before pulling the pink ribbon from his neck and untying his corset so it could be removed from his torso. He then grabs a box of wipes from the bedside table and begins to clean Rantarou’s chest as carefully as possible, trying his best to avoid arousing him or touching anything that looked sore or too red.

It almost baffles Rantarou sometimes. Shuuichi is still a bit shy on camera but also so confident with a voice that’s firm in what he wants to do. . . but once the cameras stop he becomes soft spoken once more and looks at him with so much tender love and adoration.

“Love, did you hear me?” Shuuichi questions, lightly poking his nose. Rantarou owlishly blinks, which makes him giggle in return. “Oh love, does anything hurt?” He softly questions. Rantarou quickly blushes, embarrassed that he was so lost in his thoughts he missed Shuuichi’s question.

“J-Just my butt. . .” Rantarou shyly admits. It takes a moment for Shuuichi to register why and he blushes.

“O-Oh. . . That should have been obvious. . .” Shuuichi frets with embarrassment, scolding himself for not realizing something so obvious. Strangely, Rantarou feels flattered that Shuuichi would fret so much over him. He’s really not that important after all . . . and yet he’s so loved by someone so kind and beautiful.

Once he’s cleaned up and Shuuichi took care of himself, Rantarou opened his arms to him, quietly begging for a hug and like always, Shuuichi eagerly hugs him and shyly presses his lips against his own. Sighing in content, Rantarou returns the kiss.  


* * *

 

A few doors down, not everything was alright.

Leon Kuwata was in distress.

Even if he was in a relationship with Kaito, he couldn’t deny that he had feelings for Rantarou and was perhaps even attracted to Shuuichi but, seeing them together in such an intimate way _hurt_ him in more than one way. He felt disgusting jerking off to his friends fucking on camera but he also _hated_ how jealous he felt over Shuuichi taking Rantarou’s virginity.

_They were dating for Christ sake._

He has no right nor business feeling so broken over this. . .

**Author's Note:**

> for reference sake, shuuichi is in that black cat lingerie  
> you know the one  
> with the cat hole in the chest  
> yeah


End file.
